Dikastis
by Theos tou fotos
Summary: Noel adalah seorang Pria yang memiliki kekeuatan misterius, karena itulah ia sering diserang Hollow yang menginginkan kekuatanya. Noel tidak tahu siapa di sebenarnya karena itu ia berusaha untuk mencari ingatanya yang hilang, suatu hari ia mendapat surat lamaran kerja dari Kisuke Urahara di Jepang. cerita ini mengandung Unsur Devil May Cry, Metal Gear, serta Game-game lainya


**Dikastis **

**Disclaimer : saya tidak memiliki Bleach, dan beberapa unsur Devil May Cry, Metal Gear, dll. Tapi aku memiliki beberap OC**

Chapter : Archi (A/N : Bhs Yunani arti : beginning atau awal)

Genre : adventure, friendship, drama, dan sedikit romance,Mystery,dan humor

London, England

Seorang pria berambut pirang sedang berjalan di sebuah gang kecil, ia membawa sebuah kotak gitar dan, ia sedang menuju sebuah bar. Karena gang tersebut gelap maka tidak kelihatan jelas rupa pria itu tapi dapat dilihat bahwa ia memakai sebuah jubah kulit panjang yang tidak di tutup berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna kuning di sisi-sisi jubahnya, didalamnya ia memakai kaos oblong hitam, celana jeans biru tua ,dan sepatu boots coklat tua

Ia membuka pintu bar kecil tersebut yang ternyata kosong dan gelap, ia lalu berhenti berjalan di depan pintu bar tersebut dan mulai memandangi sekitar bar dan ternyata bar itu tidak kosong, ada sekitar 5 makluk aneh yang memakai sejenis topeng dan ada lubang di dada mereka

"datang juga kau" kata makluk aneh itu dengan mulut berliuran tapi pria itu mengacuhkanya dan dengan tenagnya meletakkan kotak gitarnya dan mulai membukanya, tentu makluk itu tidak senang "GRRRRRRR, BERANINYA MENGACUHKAN KU" geram makluk itu

"diamlah, untuk ukuran hollow kau ribut sekali" jawab pria itu dengan santai sambil mengambil sebilah pedang berjenis long sword "nah, sampai dimana kita tadi"

"GRRRRRR, BERANINYA KAU MEREMEHKANKU" raung hollow itu "JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN HOLLOW LAINYA AKU ADALAH AJUCHAS"

"ssssssssst, jangan berisik, jam segini orang-orang sudah pada tidur" kata pria tersebut dan karena Hollow-Hollow itu sudah tidak bisa menahan amara mereka, gerombolan monster-monster tersebut langsung menyerangnya "oh ya namaku adalah Noel _by the way_" kata Noel dengan seringai bak iblis sambil mengayunkan pedangnya, langit pada malam itupun dipenuhi oleh suara bacokan dan erangan hewan buas

Setelah beberapa menit, Noel berdiri terdiam di bar yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh darah dan mayat-mayat Hollow, ada yang masih utuh dan ada yang terbelah-belah, Noel lalu berjalan ke kotak gitarnya, mengambil sebuah kain lap dan mulai membersihkan pedangnya dari darah Hollow-Hollow itu "Cuma segitu?" kata Noel sambil menyimpan pedangnya di kotak tersebut menutupnya lalu keluar dari bar itu dengan kotak gitarnya

Di atas sebuah gereja tua berdiri dua orang yang satu adalah laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam yang memakai sebuah tutup mata, ia membawa senjata aneh dan mengenakan pakaian yang juga aneh(sorry, author gak terlalu pandai dalam menggambarkan sesuatu) yang satunya lagi adalah wanita berambut hijau yang memiliki topeng tengkorak domba di atas kepalanya

"oi, Nelliel ngapain kita di sini" kata pria tersebut dengan nada bosan "aku sudah hampir mati bosan"

"Nnoitra sebaiknya kau pakai Pequias-mu dan bantu aku melacaknya" jawab Nelliel dan Nnoirta hanya mengeluh dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti sarannya, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu

"reihatsu(tekanan roh) apa ini?" kata Nnoitra dengan bingung

"reihatsu ini entah mengapa terasa begitu,'jahat'" kata Nelliel

"heh, berarti itu orangnya ya" kata Nnoitra dengan seringai iblis "Nelliel sebaiknya kau jangan coba hentikan aku kali ini"

"baiklah, tapi ingat Aizen-sama ingin kita membawa orang itu hidup-hidup, mengerti" kata Nelliel dan mereka pun menghilang dari pandangan menggunakan Sonindo

"huh, membosankan" kata Noel sambil berjalan menuju ke apartemenya, sesampainya di gedung apartemen tempa tinggalnya ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai Sembilan dan di lantai Sembilan ia menuju kamarnya no.99 (Sembilan adalah nomor kesukaanku). Setelah Noel masuk ke kamarnya Noel langsung merasakan dua reihatsu Hollow yang sangat kuat

"hmm, sepertinya mereka kuat" gumam Noel lalu ia menuju ke atap apartemen

Sesamapainya di sana ia terkejut karena yang ia hallow yang ia temui kalini berbentuk manusia, Noel bahkan ragu kalau mereka adalah Hollow tapi ia tahu kalau mereka hollow karena mereka memiliki topeng

"oi, Nelliel apakah dia yang kita cari" Tanya Nnoitra sambil berseringai

"ya, kau benar" kata Nelliel sambil berjalan kedepan lalu berhenti dan berkata "boleh kami tahu namamu"

"Noel, Noel Skylos Paradeisos, kalau kalian" kata Noel sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya

"_pedang itu, apakah itu Zanpakuto?" _kata Nelliel dalam hati

"aku Nnoitra Gilga, Octava espada, dan Aizen memintamu untuk bergabung dengan kami" kata Nnoitra "dan bila kau menolak maka kami terpaksa pakai kekerasan"

"memaksa sekali, tapi maaf" kata Noel sambil memasang ancang-ancang bertarung dan berakata dengan jelas "aku menolak!"

"baiklah kalau begitu" kata Nnoitra yang sekarang seringainya makin melebar, ia lalu menyerang Noel dengan ayunan vertical tapi berhasil Noel tangkis meskipun berhasil ditangkis tapi ternyata tenaga pria kurus itu sangat besar, sampai-sampai Noel kesulitan menahanya

Nnoitra lalu menendang Noel yang sedang kesulitan menahan seranganya sehingga Noel terpental beberapa meter dan bahkan hampir jatuh dari gedung itu, tidak membuang waktu Nnoitra langsung menyerang Noel yang baru saja berdiri hingga ia terpental lagi ke sudut gedung

"heh, ternyata kau memang kuat" kata Noel sambil beusaha berdiri dengan bantuan pedangnya Nnoitra lalu kembali menyerangnya

Meskipun Noel terlihat kalah tapi mata awas Nelliel tidak bisa dibohongi, wanita itu tahu bahwa Noel hanya berpura-pura kalah agar ia bisa menganalisis dan mencari kelemahan Nnoitra _"jadi selama ini, orang itu berpura-pura kalah agar dia bisamencari tahu kelemahan musuhnya, dai memang pintar" _gumam Nelliel dalam hati sambil mengawasi pertaungan mereka _"tapi juga bodoh disaat yang bersamaan"_

Meskipun Noel sudah terluka parah tapi sekarang ia sudah tahu kelemahan dari Nnoitra _"seranganya memang kuat, tapi ada jeda waktu 5 detik di setiap seranganya" _kata Noel dalam hati lalu berdiri tegak kembali _"huh, jeda waktu yang sangat luas" _

"huh, masih bisa bertarung, ya" kata Nnoitra "tapi sayang sekali kau tetap akan kalah, tapi tenang saja kau tidak akan kubunuh , karena bila kau sampai mati Aizen-sama akan murka"

"hoo, benarkah menurut ku kaulah yang akan kalah" kata Noel dengan yakin dan tentu itu membuat Nnoitra kesal "akan kutunjukan padamu" lanjut Noel sambil memegang pedangnya dengan terbalik, menancapkanya ke tanah dan melepaskan reihatsu berwarna hitam dengan outline berwarna kuning _"rehatsu ini" _gumam Nelliel dalam hati, ekspresi di wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit rasa takut

Nnoitra langsung menyerang Noel dengan ayunan vertical dari senjatanya, sementara Noel memegang pedangnya dengan dua tangan lalu menyeretnya sehingga menyebabkan lantai semen yang dilalui pedangnya terbelah

Nnoitra telah mengayunkan senjatanya dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga lantai itu pecah dan membuat debu berterbangan tapi Noel berhasil menghindarinya lalu menyayat Nnoitra dengan ayunan pedangnya yang telah ia lapisi dengan reihatsunya, sayatan pedang itu tidak dalam meskipun dapat membuat Nnoitra berlutut

"ugh, mengapa kau mengsihani aku, kau bisa saja membelahku jadi dua dengan serangan tadi" kata Nnoitra sambil berusaha berdiri

Noel langsung memasang posisi untuk memenggal kepala Nnoitra, Nelliel dengan sigap meletakan tanganya di pedangnya dan bersiap untuk menangkis serangan Noel bila sempat, tapi Noel malah memukul leher Nnoitra dengan bagian bawah pegangan pedangnya dan membuatnya pingsan, hal itu juga membuat Nelliel terkejut dan tidak jadi menarik pedangnya

"sejujurnya aku tidak ingin membunuhmu" kata Noel lalu menengok kearah Nelliel "sekarang tinggal kau" lanjut Noel sambil meletakkan pedangnya di bahunya "ngomong-ngonong siapa namamu"

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck" jawab Nelliel dengan dengan datar "Noel Skylos Paradeisos, katakan padaku mengepakau tidak membunuhnya seperti hollow lain"

"aku tidak suka membunuh"

"lalu mengapa kau selalu membunuh hollow yang kau temui"

"mereka beda dengannya"

"begitu ya" jawabnya lalu ia menarik pedangnya dan ber-sonindo ke belakang Noel dengan sigap Noel menangkis serangan wanita itu tapi Noel gagal menangkis tendangan Nelliel sehingga ia terpental beberapa inci "reflexmu memang cepat, tapi bila kau ingin menganalis serangan lawanmu, kau seharusnya bertahan bukanya mengalah"

"heh, terimakasih atas saranya Nelli" kata Noel sambil berusaha berdiri lalu kembali ke pose bertarungnya _"dia bukan hanya cepat tapi tenaganya jauh melampui pria itu" _gumam Noel dalam hati _"DAMN, kalau sudah begini aku harus serius" _Noel lalu melepaskan reihatsunya sehingga ia seperti di selubungi oleh aura hitam dengan outline kuning, Nelliel melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut

Noel lau mengalirkan reihatsunya ke pedangnya, sekarang pedang itu seperti di balut dengan kain hitam, Noel menendang semen tempat ia berdiri untuk melontarkanya kearah Nelliel dan mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga tapi Nelliel dengan gampangnya mem-parry serangan Noel sehingga pedangnya terpantul ke belakang dan Nelliel langsung menyayat Noel dengan pedangnya tapi sayatan itu kecil dan tidak dalam, Nelliel langsung melanjutkan seranganya dengan menendang Noel sehingga ia terpental memerapa meter ke belakang

Sangking kuatnya tendangan itu pedang Noel sampai terlepas dari tanganya dan tertancap di semen tepat setelah ia mendarat "SHIT" kutuk Noel lau bangkit kembali dengan bantuan pedanganya, dengan napas yang berat ia kembali ke posisi awal

Karena merasa sudah cukup Nelliel menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, menggotong Nnoitra dan membuka Garganta

"mau kemana kau" kata Noel, Nelliel pun menengok dan menjawab "ini sudah cukup Noel, kau sudah kalah,sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingin membunuhmu"

"sepertinya begitu" kata Noel "Nelli, bila aku sudah cukup kuat berduellah denganku lagi"

"baiklah" jawab Nelliel lalu berbalik kearah Garganta yang ia buat dan masuk kedalmnya lalu garganta itu menutup dan mereka menghilang tanpa jejak

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu setelah kejadian di atap dan Noel sekarang hanya berbaring telanjang dada di kasurnya dengan luka yang telah ia perban sambil tersenyum karena ia senang, akhirnya ia mendapatkan lawan yang pantas

Noel lalu teringat dengan kata-kata Nnoitra yaitu Espada, _"apakah mereka sekuat itu"_ tebaknya, lalu ia menyadari bahwa selama ini ada sepucuk surat di nakasnya, Noel lalu bangun dari kasurnya dan membuka surat itu, ternyata surat itu berbahasa Jepang tapi untung Noel pernah singgah di Jepang jadi ia tahu Bahasa Jepang, Noel lalu menbaca surat itu _"ohayou gozaimasu, saya ingin memberikan lowongan pekerjaan kepada anda di took permen Urahara yang berada di Kota Karankura, jepang, saya harap anda menerima lamaran pekerjaan ini._

_Urahara Kisuke"_

"hmm, lowongan pekerjaan ya, boleh juga kebetulan aku sedang butuh uang" gumam Noel stelah membaca surat itu dan memang ia sekarang lagi bokek "lagi pula…" ia lalu berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya dan memandangi langit malam London "aku penasaran, mereka sudah sebesar apa ya" lanjutnya lalu menuju ke kasurnya untuk tidurdan bersiap untuk pindah ke Jepang esok hari

Disebuah gudang yang entah berada di mana 5 orang teroris sedang membicarakan sebuah tencana pembajakan pesawat

"selamat malam saudara-saudara sekalian, nama ku adalah Jake dan adalah rencananya, pertama aku akan menyamar jadi pilot pesawat di bandara Heathrow beserta 5 orang anak buahku mereka akan menanamkan bom di pesawat itu sementara kalian harus menyamar menjadi penumpang dan jangan biarkan seorangpun keluar dari bandara, mengerti" jelas teroris berambut pirang yang bernama Jake

"ROGER"

Bandar udara Heathrow, England 9.45 Am

Noel sedang berlari tergesa-gesa sambil membawa koper kecil di tangan kiri dan tiket pesawat di tangan kanan, dan juga tentu saja ia menggemblok tas gitarnya yang tentu isinya adalah pedang, adalah sebuah keajaiban pedangnya tidak terdeteksi oleh X-ray bandara Heathrow yang super canggih

"ada seorang lagi yang masuk tolong diawasi" kata seorang teroris yang lagi menyamar lewat walkietalkie

Noel hampir pingsan ketika ia melihat antrean cek in yang sudah sepanjang ular anaconda, Noel menghela napas dan memasuki antrean tersebut Noel tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiri dan sekarang kakinya serasa mau patah, tapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil sampai di counter cek in

"ini tiket pesawatnya" kata Noel dngan lesu

"Mr. Noel Skylos Paradeisos" kata karwawati cek in corner sambil membaca tiket Noel dan Noel hanya mengangguk "pesawat anda sedang dalam persiapan take off" kata karwawati itu dengan ramah

"WHAT!" jerit Noel dengan ekspresi comical

"beruntung saya masih bisa menghubungi pilotnya, mohon tunggu sebentar" kata Karwawati itu sambil mencoba menelephon sang pilot

"syukurlah" kata Noel dengan lega

"captain jake ada telephone" kata co-pilot kepada pilot

Sang pilot pun langsung bermandikan keringat secara comical_"ugh gawat, mereka pasti polisi" _kata sang pilot dalam hati sambil gemetaran "tu-tutup saja kita sedang dalam proses take off, telephon tidak diijinkan"

"tapi captain-"

"ini perintah"

"ba-baik" co-pilot itu pun langsung menutup telephonya

"huh, terputus" kat karwawati itu

"F*** THIS!" geram Noel lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju pesawat secara comical, semua teroris yang ada di ruangan itu lalu membuka penyamaran mereka dan mulai menembaki Noel para penumpang yang berada diruangan itu mulai panic tapi Noel tidak mempedulikannya dan terus melaju kearah para teroris yang menghalanginya, tidak ada satu peluru pun mengenainya ia terus melaju dan menabrak mereka sehingga mereka semua terpental

Disebuah ruang tunggu yang sudah dikuasai oleh teroris, seluruh penumpang disitu telah dijadikan sandera oleh para terorismereka semua disuruh menyerahkan barang mereka termaksut Hp menolak akan ditembak mati ditempat

Situasi di ruangan itu benar-benar tegang ada beberapa anak kecil yang menangis ketakutan

"semuanya, cepat serahkan barang bawaan kalian" perintah salah satu teroris

"sir, ada masalah di lobby cek in" lapor teroris lainya

"what's wrong apakah tentara kemanan sudah datang" Tanya teroris itu

"bukan itu tapi-" kata-kata teroris itu terpotong oleh suara gaduh dan semua teroris yang ada disitu menyiapkan senjata mereka

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan yang menghancurkan pintu masuk ruangan itu yang menghempaskan sebagian besar teroris itu, beberapa yang bertahan mencoba menembaki Noel tapi nasip mereka berakhir dengan bogem mentah Noel menghantam mereka satu persatu, meskipun merka sudah pakai Kevlar tetap saja mereka dipigsankan Noel dengan bogemnya

"kita sudah siap lepas landas captain" kata co-pilot lalu kepalanya ditodonkan dengan senapan

"cepat lepas landas" perintah Jake

Sementara itu di cabin pesawat, 5 orang teroris telah membuka penyamaran mereka dan mulai menyandera para penumpang dan para penumpang itu mulai panic

Tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan di pintu menuju landasan pessawat dan terlihatlah sosok Noel yang sedang berlari secepat kilat menuju pesawat

"tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin seorang pria bisa menerobos 150 pasukan terlatih bersenjata lengkap tanpa tergoter sedikit pun" kata Jake dengan takut "cepat take off" perintahnya kepada co-pilot

"ta-tapi ini-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian aku mau take off sekarang" perintah Jake

Pesawat itu lalu mulai melaju untuk take off dan Noel hanya mempercepat lajunya sampai akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke pesawat melalui pintu cabin yang terlambat ditutup dan memingsankan salah seorang teroris sebagai hasilnya

4 orang lainya mencoba menembak Noel hanya untuk dipingsankan oleh Bogem mentah Noel

"fuah ,akhirnya" kata Noel dengan lega sambil duduk di kursi kosong

"jangan bergerak" kata Jake sambil memegang pemicu bom yang ada di tubuhnya "kalau bergerak akan kuledakkan bom ini"

"sorry tapi kau tidak diperbolehkan membawa menrcon di dalam pesawat"kata Noel dengan santai sambil memegang bom dan pemicunya yang entah sejak kapan ia ambil

"sejak kapan kau….." kata Jke dengan bingung lalu berganti menjadi marah "GRRRRRRR F*** YOU"

Jake mencoba menembak Noel tapi dipingsankan olehnya

"anda ini nakal sekali, membawa senjata api itu dilarang di pesawat" kata Noel dengan santai

Para penumpang sudah bersorak-sorak kegirangan banyak yang berterima kasih kepada Noel dengan menggunakan bahasa belanda (wait, what?)

"wait kalian bukan orang jepang" Tanya Noel "pesawat ini menuju ke jepang kan?" lanjut Noel dengan panic

"um, Mr. Noel sebenarnya pesawat ini menuju ke belanda" kata seorang penumpang, tentu Noel menjerit histeris setelah mendengar hal itu

Karankura City, Japan, 2 days later(WTF!)

Noel akhirnya sampai juga di kota Karankura setelah berjuang selama 2 hari di Belanda, Noel berjalan ke keluar dari bangunan bandara sambil terbungkuk lemas, Noel lalu menyewa taxi bandara dengan sisah uangnya, setelah dirasanya cukup dekat dengan tempat tujuannya ia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki

Setelah beberapa menit, Noel akhirnya sampai di toko yang tujuanya "jadi ini ya tokonya" menurut Noel toko itu terlihat sederhana, Noel lalu membuka pintu toko itu dan masuk kedalamnya "selamat siang" kata Noel "aku kesini untuk melamar kerja"

Lalu datanglah Pria berambut pirang yang memakai topi hijau belang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Urahara Kisuke sang pemilik toko "Selamat siang juga dan ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan" kata Kisuke "namaku Urahara Kisuke, anda mungkin sudah tahu dari surat undangan kerja anda"

"salam kenal namaku Noel, Noel Skylos Paradeisos" kata Noel "mohon kerjasamanya ya, Mr. Urahara"

"mohon kerjasamanya juga Noel-san" balas Kisuke "silahkan masuk kedalam Noel san saya akan menjelaskan detail tentang pekerjaan anda"

Noel lalu masuk ke ruang tamu Urahara dan duduk lesehan tidak lupa ia meletakan kotak Gitar dan kopernya

"anda ingin minum Noel-san" tawar Kisuke

"tentu Mr Urahara" jawab Noel

"Jinta, Ururu tolong siapkan minum untuk tamu kita" perintah Kisuke, dan tidak lama setelah itu datanglah dua orang bocah yang satu perempuan berambut hitam yang membawakan minum untuk Noel dan Kisuke dan yang satunya adalah laki-laki berambut merah

"arigatou Ururu, dan Jinta apakah kau sudah selesai membatu Tessai mencuci piring" kata Kisuke

"tentu sudah" jawab Jinta dengan lantang "oi, Kisuke siapa bule itu" Tanya Jinta sambil menunjuk ke Noel

"dia dalah calon pegawai baru di sisni, nah berkenalanlah denganya" kata Kisuke

Noel dan Jinta saling bertukar pandangan selam beberapa saat "Jinta" kata bocah itu sambil mengalihkan pandangan

"nama sya Ururu" kata Ururu dengan sopan

"Noel Skylos Paradeisos , senang berkenalan dengan kalian Jinta, Ururu" balas Noel dengan santai

"nah kembali ketopik awal" kata Kisuke "tapi sebelum itu, ijinkan saya bertanya soal sesuatu, apa yang anda ketahui tentang Hollow" lajut Kisuke yang sekarang ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius

"hmm, aku tidak tahu banyak tentang mereka" jawab Noel "aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa makluk aneh itu erus mengejarku tanpa henti"

"ah, souka" balas Kisuke sambil meminum tehnya "Noel-san, boleh aku bertanya"

"tentu" balasnya

"apakah pedang yang ada di kotak gitarmu itu adalah Zanpakuto" Tanya Kisuke

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Noel "dan pedang ini sudah kumiliki sejak kecil" lanjut Noel sambil mengusap-usap kotak Gitarnya

"boleh aku lihat"

"tentu"

Noel menbuka kotak Gitarnya dan mengeluarkan pedangnya , Kisuke sedikit terkejut karena pedang/Zanpakuto itu tidak berbentuk Katana seperti pedang/Zanpakuto pada umumnya melainkan berbentuk Long Sword.

Noel lalu memberikan pedang itu ke Kisuke pada saat pedang itu menyentuh tangannya, tiba-tiba terlepas reihatsu yang besar dan Kisuke langsung menjatuhkan pedang itu

"ada apa Kisuke" seru Noel dengan nada agak khawatir

"tidak ada apa-apa" kata Kisuke ia lalu memandangi pedang Noel _"Ternyata memang ini Zanpakuto tapi bentuknya tidak biasa, apakah ini dalam bentuk Shikai, dan entah mengapa pedang ini mengeluarkan aura yang begitu jahat" _gumam Kisuke dalam hati "Noel-san anda bilang anda mendapatkan pedang ini sejak kecil bukan" tanyanya dan Noel hanya mengangguk "apakah bentuk pedang ini selalu seperti ini"

"ya, memang kenapa" tanyanya

"tidak kenapa-napa" Jawab balik Kisuke _"jadi Znapkuto ini masih dalam wujud tersegel" _Gumamnya dalam Hati "Noel-san pedang mu ternyata memang Zanpakuto, dan harus kuakui, Zanpakutomu itu tergolong unik"

"oh, begitu" jawabnya "Mr. Urahara, mengapa saya selalu dikejar Hollow dan darimana datangnya kekuatan ini" tanya Noel

"anda selalu dikejar oleh Hollow karena mereka menginginkan kekuatan anda, dan soal dari mana kekuatan anda, saya tidak tahu" jawab Kisuke

"I see"

"Noel-san biar kujelaskan detail pekerjaanmu disini" kata Kisuke "dan anda tidak usah takut bosan saat pengarahannya, karena saya tidak akan menjelaskanya secara teori tapi langsung ke prakteknya"

"Okay"

Ichigo Kurosaki adalah murid SMA biasa, yang special dari dia selain rambutnya yang orange sejak lahir adalh ia dapat melihat arwah orang-orang mati, dan hari ini dalah hari ter-apes-nya, pertamaia mendapat kunjungan takterduga dari gadis berambut hitam yang mengaku sebagai Shinigami, lalu keluarganya diserang oleh monster aneh yang memakai topeng, selanjutnya karena kecerobohanya Shinigami itu jadi terluka kaena menyelamatnkanya

Dan sekarang mereka membuat perjanjian kalau Shinigami itu akan memberikan setengah kekuatannyakepada Ichigo, tetapi bukanya mendapatkan setengah kekuatannya Ichigo malah mengambil semua kekuatan Shinigami yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki, hebatnya Ichigo berhasil mengalahkan Hollow itu meskipun baru pertama kali menjadi Shinigami

"hah, akhirnya selesai juga" kata Ichigo sambil menyarungkan Zanpakuto raksasanya "oi, Rukia dijobu deska"

"a,ah, daijobu" jawab Rukia, karena menghadap Rukia Ichigo tidak tahu kalau dibelakangnya muncul dua Hollow "awas Ichigo"

Ichigo menegok ke belakang dan mencoba menarik pedangnya keluar, tapi sudh terlambat, tangan maut Hollow itu sudah siap menyerang, dan tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan yang berasal dari seorang pria belambut Blonde yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Noel berhasil menjatuhkan Hollow itu dam=n menyelamatkan Ichigo

"long time no see, Ichigo" kata Noel

"N, Noel-san" jawab Ichigo

"Ichigo kau kenal orang itu" Tanya Rukia

"ya, dia pernah tinggal di Jepang 3 tahun yang lalu

"kau sudah besar ya Ichigo" kata Noel "aku tak percaya 3 tahun sudah berlalu"

"bicaranya nanti saja, sekarang larilah aku akan mengalahkan monster ini" kata Ichigo sambil menarik pedangnya

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Noel langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dari kotak gitar, Ichigo terkejut selama ini ia tidak tahu Noel punya barang seperti itu

"kurasa kau lah yang seharusnya mundur" kata Noel, Ichigo ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kedua Hollow itu telah maju untuk menyerang Noel, tangan maut kedua hollow tersebut telah siap menyerangnya tapi ia tetap diam ditempat hingga tangan kedua Hollow itu menghantamnya debu-debu berterbangan dimana-mana

"Noel-san!" seru Ichigo lalu berlari untuk menolong Noel tapi larinya terhenti karena ia mendengar suara erangan kesakitan Hollow, begitu debu-debu itu mulai menipis dapat dilihat sosok Noel yang masih berdiri tegak dan dua sosok Hollow yang sudah terbelah dua "Noel…. san" kata Ichigo yang sekarang tercengang setelah melihat kejadian tersebut

"su….sugoi" tambah Rukia yang juga tercengang_"ia dapat mengalahkan dua Gilian sekaligus tanpa kesusahan sedikitpun siapa orang ini?"_

Noel lalu berjalan menuju kotak Gitarnya lalu mengelap dan memasukan pedangnya dan berjalan pergi dari tempat kejadian

"tunggu" kata Rukia dan Noel pun berhenti berjalan "siapa Namamu"

Noel lalu berbalik dan denberkata

"Noel skylos paradeisos…..

**TBC**

**Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, jadi bagi mana apakah para reader sekalian suka dengan cerita saya, apakah alurnya kecepetan, Gaje, atau chapternya terlalu pendek kalu terlalu pendek mohon di maklumi karena ini masih pembukaan. **

**Sebenarnya saya ingin menunjukan Noel seperti apa, tapi saya belum bisa gambar, oh shit, jadi mohon maaf para reder sekalian harus pake imajinasi dulu untuk membayangkan Noel seperti apa rupanya, tapi author janji akan menunjukan gambar Noel suatu hari nanti**

**Baiklah sekian dulu author note kali ini, tolong di review ya, bye**


End file.
